


a pearl purpose

by blackpearl408



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpearl408/pseuds/blackpearl408





	a pearl purpose

you have attacked my home the place were i can feel safe you have shattered my beloved owner the one gem i am supposed to protect.......i am a pearl meant to serve and protect my owner you have destroyed my owner now i will destroy you.


End file.
